


Secrets of the Body

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom Peter, Insecure Wade, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet Peter, THE BOXES - Freeform, Worried Peter, bratty! wade, if you're in this situation please use a safeword. your dom can't read your mind, submissive wade, white box - Freeform, yellow box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: Wade Meets his Dom at a BDSM club and progress from there, but Wade really needs to learn how to use his words. Namely his safeword.





	Secrets of the Body

Wade walked into the building feeling the tension already begin to seep out of him. Checking his phone to be sure of the time, he smiled. A half hour. Just enough time for a drink at the bar. He wasn’t _supposed_  to drink before their meetings but what would one drink do? As he sat and looked out at the other patrons he didn’t notice the man who sat next to him.

“What do you have there?”

“Uh… rum…. But I hadn’t had more than a single sip I swear!” Wade hurried out, turning to face the man, the thrill of knowing he broke the rule swirling in his stomach.

“Wade. If you don’t want to scene today say so. But don’t go breaking the rules.”

“No! I-I mean I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again”  
  
“Are you feeling okay? Do you really want to play?”

“I wanna. I need to” Wade whined, grabbing the Dom’s hand.

“Okay. Do you want to head down now? Or stay up here for a bit longer?”

“Let’s go, You know I’ll never turn down being with you big boy”

  
“Ugh, Wade. why can’t you just call me Peter?” he asked with a chuckle, standing next to Wade’s seat pulling him out.

“Well because for starters you’re about to be so much more” But he was following one step behind Peter.

~~~~

“Now, Wade. Before we get started what’s your safeword?”

“Unicorns”

“And that means?”

“That you’ll stop and try to fix the situation for next time and proceed from there”

“Good boy” Peter murmured, as he stripped Wade. “What are you needing today?”

“To feel… To be good..”

Peter smiled “We can do that. But you did break a rule…”

“Yes, sir. Sorry Sir”  
  
“What should your punishment be? Hmmmm Maybe kneeling?” Peter wondered out loud.

“Nooooo” Wane whined, slipping easily. “I need.. Touch”

“You want spankings? Paddle?”

“Yes! Paddle!”

Peter paused at this. Wade hated the paddle. He preferred skin to skin contact as much as possible. And he knew it was due to his insecurities about himself. It was especially strange for him to choose paddle when he specifically said he wanted to touch.

“Hey, Wade? What's your color?”

“Green, please I _need_  this”

“Okay, on the bed, hands, and knees”

Rushing to follow the order his breathing picked up in anticipation. Feeling Peter’s warm hand on his thigh had him leaning into the touch. All of a sudden he was hypersensitive, the cool surface of the paddle simply resting on the crest of his ass a weight. _I need out oh god why am I so bad?_  
**[You deserve this. You’re fucking insane. You don’t deserve good. You’re good for pain]**

“Wade? You ready?”

“Yes! As many as you want sir.” Wade put as much enthusiasm as he could into the words and rocked back slightly.

“Well look at you, you’re sure ready for this. You sure it’s really a punishment?”

He just whined, struggling to keep his breathing ready _just tap out already, moron. He’s gonna be so disappointed you’re never going to see him again_

As the first strike came down he jolted forwards with a yelp, but quickly settled back into place.  
More came after, alternating cheeks and some across both. Finally, it stopped **[worthless. He even got tired of punishing you]**

**{he’s gonna walk out on you. Leave you here. You don’t deserve good.}**

“Wade? Wade? Hey, can you look at me?”

Wade shook his head “please. More. I know It’s not good just.. Please?”

“Whoa. Wade? What's not good? You did great but you weren’t enjoying this. You really weren't. Did you even hear me saying your name?” Peter tossed the paddle to the end of the bed, out of sight for the submissive.

  
“I’m sorry…” he trailed off but suddenly there were hands on him.

“No. Don't be sorry. You just couldn’t handle punishment and I should have realized that.”

“I need it. I need the pain. It’s either this or... “ Wade mumbled not wanting to be this vulnerable.

“Wade. what happened today? This morning you were fine. Did I do something?” and he was being pulled down, arms wrapped around him and the blanket being moved to cover them. The warmth of Peter on his back helped clear his head enough to talk.

“It… Peter, I’m not good. I don’t deserve loving touches, I don't deserve your care” But he only moved closer.  
**[Selfish]** the box hissed.

“Baby, no. You deserve all of this. You deserve so many good things. The only thing you’re not allowed to do is use me to hurt yourself.”

“I-I hadn’t… We’ve had this reserved for a month. I wasn’t going to let it go to waste just because of my stupid-” Wade’s emotions were all over the place. They were supposed to have a great night filled with Wade in pretty things and Peter telling him he looked beautiful as they fucked.

  
“No! you're so far from it you don't understand. Wade, it didn’t matter, I do this because I love doing this with you. And oh noooo we had this planned out… It doesn't matter. You matter.”

“So you don't wanna..”

“Continue? Not unless it’s just me giving you a blowjob and going to sleep until the time for the room is up”

“No, I’ll give you one if you hold my head and tell me I’m a pretty slut” Wade tried for a joking tone but falling flat.

“How about I hold you like this, kiss your head and tell you-you're my beautiful, amazing handsome boyfriend?”

“That works too…” Wade smiled finally mostly coming back to himself.

“You’re really not mad right? Like Not one bit?” He asked softly.  
**{pfft like he’d tell you. You’re too fragile. Like a baby. A baby bitch}**

“Nope. A bit scared I hurt you before I realized but not angry. You are good and everyone has slip-ups.” He kissed the back of Wade’s head and reached to turn off the lamp.

“I love you”

 

**Author's Note:**

> pool college kids like me live on nice comments and hot pockets!
> 
> as always, my Tumblr is hey-im-amber and fic requests are open!


End file.
